


Six Years

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Junmyeon would slap and kiss, and promise he would never let Kyungsoo go.





	Six Years

Kyungsoo watched as he sat across from him in the cafe, holding his cup of tea, smiling as always. Blood dripping from his forehead.

It was always like this. He'd sit at the cafe, drink his hot coffee and watch Junmyeon watching him. Every single day. 

It didn't matter how many times Junmyeon had assaulted him, beat him to the pulp until he was too hurt to even move. It didn't matter how many times he said it was out of love, that Kyungsoo was all he had. It only mattered how he said he'd never let him go.

For six years he held on, he endured, he went to bed with his nose bleeding and kisses on his temple. Six years of kicking to the gut and shoulders being massaged. He saw the bad and the worst from Junmyeon in those six years.

He wondered if he really did love Junmyeon as he used to say he did. Because it was hard to love when it hurt so much, but he said it was out of love that he stayed. Because Junmyeon was broken, and he said Kyungsoo was the only thing that could fix him.

But after six years all the so called love was so faint. It didn't matter anymore.  
Kyungsoo threw an ashtray to his head. If he knew it was all it took, he would have done it sooner.

Junmyeon died on the spot, and he was arrested. For one year he lived in a cell, until a judge decided that the pain of all those six years of abuse, and the pain of knowing he had killed someone, was enough of a sentence.

So he went every single day, to the same cafe where they met, drink the same stuff they ordered back then and follow his own sentence.

Junmyeon sat across from him, blood dripping from his forehead, smiling. He did say he'd never let Kyungsoo go.  
And Kyungsoo would smile too, every single time a drop of blood hit the tea.

If he knew it was this easy, he would have done it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is quite short, but mostly because it's a way too heavy subject to go into. I'm aware of the implications of going "Halloween" on this, it's a serious subject that can't be taken lightly. But I feel like it was heavy enough to go here. In this case, the abuser did turn into a ghost that haunts Kyungsoo, but he didn't really felt uneasy to look at him. Junmyeon's ghost was instead a reminder that he finally got rid of him.
> 
> I honestly hope not to have harmed or offended anyone with this piece.
> 
> And also, if your partner hits you, even the slightest, or uses of psychological ways to keep you near him. THIS IS AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP. Please seek help finding a way out, and if needed don't hesitate to contact the police.
> 
> No relationship is worth your mental and physical health.
> 
> Please be safe.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
